11 Listopada 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 65 - Taka spokojna niedziela - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Dodać skrzydeł orlikom; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Dorota Adamkiewicz, Joanna Łęska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Śladami złotego 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży Czołpińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Paderewski. Człowiek czynu, sukcesu i sławy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Święto Niepodległości - transmisja z uroczystości państwowych w Warszawie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2731; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Natura w Jedynce - Osobliwości mórz i oceanów. cz. 10. Negros i Apo (Seas and Oceans II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2732; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Surykatki (The Meerkats); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:James Honeyborne; STEREO, 16:9 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Biało - czerwoni; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:07 Kroniki Maratonów Świata - Bieg Niepodległości, Warszawa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Wielki Test z Historii. Polskie Powstania; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:10 Homeland I - odc. 10 (Homeland, ep. 10) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Opole 2013 - Gala Jubileuszowa - Piosenki z tekstem; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Świat moich wujków; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Lekcje pana Kuki (Herrn Kukas Empfehlungen, Mr. Kuka's Advice) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Austria (2007); reż.:Dariusz Gajewski; wyk.:Łukasz Garlicki, August Diehl, Nadia Cameron - Blakey, Andrzej Grabowski, Anna Przybylska, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Łukasz Simlat, Krzysztof Stroiński, Tomasz Karolak, Lech Mackiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Kratka; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Paweł Łoziński; wyk.:Jerzy Kamas, Michał Michalak, Jadwiga Bukowska, JOlanta Czaplińska, Jerzy Dominik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Świat moich wujków; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Sekrety bólu (The Secret Life of Pain); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Sue Learoyd; STEREO, 16:9 05:05 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój ojciec; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Rejs; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Marek Piwowski; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Joanna Lothe, Wanda Stanisławska-Lothe, Jerzy Dobrowolski, Jan Himilsbach, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Andrzej Dobosz, Feridun Erol, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Ryszard Pietruski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 M jak miłość - odcinek 377; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 11 LISTOPADA - ŚWIĘTO NIEPODLEGŁOŚCI (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Dzieje oceanów - odc. 2/3 (Dawn the ocean - ep. 2/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Tabu - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Kacper (Casper) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Brad Silberling; wyk.:Christina Ricci, Cathy Moriarty, Eric Idle, Don Novello, Bill Pullman, Jessica Wesson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Gwiazdy w południe - Człowiek w żelaznej masce (The Man in the Iron Mask) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1998); reż.:Randall Wallace; wyk.:Leonardo Di Caprio, Jeremy Irons, John Malkovich, Gerard Depardieu, Gabriel Byrne, Peter Saragaard; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 11 LISTOPADA - ŚWIĘTO NIEPODLEGŁOŚCI (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2072 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Kabaret Hrabi - Savoir Vivre. Pardon (2); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 11 LISTOPADA - ŚWIĘTO NIEPODLEGŁOŚCI (3); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Beethoven (Beethoven); komedia kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Brian Levant; wyk.:Oliver Platt, Charles Grodin, David Duchovny, Bonnie Hunt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Gwiazdy Kabaretowych Nocy Listopadowych; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 11 LISTOPADA - ŚWIĘTO NIEPODLEGŁOŚCI (4); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Boscy w sieci - odc. 9 "W pięciu smakach"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 121"WAKACJE W GRUDZIĄDZU" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 122 "BO JA JESTEM PERFEKCYJNA" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2013 Tarnów - "Ludzie, kino za darmo!" (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:15 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2013 Tarnów - "Do kina czy na film?" (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:20 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2013 Tarnów - "Kocham kino (i multipleks)" (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:25 Podniebny terror (Air Rage) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Ed Raymond; wyk.: Ice-T, Cyril O'Reilly, Alex Cord, Kimberly Oja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Rejs; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Marek Piwowski; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Joanna Lothe, Wanda Stanisławska-Lothe, Jerzy Dobrowolski, Jan Himilsbach, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Andrzej Dobosz, Feridun Erol, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Ryszard Pietruski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Podniebny terror (Air Rage); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Ed Raymond; wyk.: Ice-T, Cyril O'Reilly, Alex Cord, Kimberly Oja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 06:30 Młodzież kontra 07:30 Fascynujące Śląskie 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:25 Pogoda 08:35 Reportaż z regionu 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny 09:00 Zapomniane powstanie 1918 - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 10:00 Program lokalny 11:00 Głos regionów 11:55 Koncerty w TVP Warszawa 12:50 Nad nami orzeł biały - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 13:10 Mazowsze odnowa 13:35 Rusz się człowieku 14:05 Reportaż z regionu 14:15 Przechodzień codzienny 14:30 Fascynujące Śląskie 15:00 Program lokalny 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:30 Czas na pracę! Praca na czasie! 17:00 Przystanek Ziemia 17:30 Program lokalny 19:00 Koncerty w TVP Warszawa 19:55 Echa dnia 20:15 Koncerty w TVP Warszawa 21:30 Dziennik regionów 21:50 Pogoda 22:00 Program lokalny 23:05 Zapomniane powstanie 1918 - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 00:00 Nad nami orzeł biały - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 00:30 Kultowe rozmowy 01:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (19) 08:10 Teen Beach Movie - film muzyczny (USA,2013) 10:30 Kurczak Mały - film animowany (USA,2005) 12:05 Niejaki Joe - komedia (USA,2001) 14:05 Ludzie honoru - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1992) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (488) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1777) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Sprawa dla redaktora (365) 20:10 Megahit: Pojutrze - dramat katastroficzny (USA,2004) 22:30 Gladiator - film sensacyjny (USA,1992) 00:40 Breaking Bad 3 (27) 01:40 Dziupla Cezara (8) 02:25 Dziupla Cezara (9) 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:05 Uwaga! 05:20 Mango 07:25 Co za tydzień 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Babe: Świnka w mieście - film familijny (Australia,USA,1998) 13:05 Scooby-Doo - komedia przygodowa (Australia,USA,2002) 14:50 Atramentowe serce - film fantasy (Niemcy,USA,2008) 17:00 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi - film przygodowy (USA,2008) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1820) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Alkoholiczka (1091) 21:30 Lekarze (11) 22:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (11) - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Wybrani (23-ost.) 00:30 Pamiętniki wampirów 2 (4/22) 01:30 Uwaga! 01:50 Arkana magii 03:10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06:00 Dekoratornia 06:30 Scooby & Scrappy Doo Show 07:00 Scooby & Scrappy Doo Show 07:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 08:00 Little Lady Fauntleroy - film familijny (Niemcy,Austria,2013) 10:10 Dobroduszny olbrzym - komediodramat (USA,2010) 12:15 Barabasz - dramat historyczny (Włochy,USA,2012) 14:30 Ekstremalny ranking zwierząt (10) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Galileo (392) - program popularnonaukowy 16:30 Rozmowy kontrolowane - komedia (Polska,1991) 18:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 19:00 What's New, Scooby-Doo? 19:30 What's New, Scooby-Doo? 20:00 Księga ocalenia - dramat sensacyjny (USA,2010) 22:25 Arachnoquake - film SF (USA,2012) 00:15 Galileo (393) - program popularnonaukowy 01:15 Kroniki Piotra Bałtroczyka z Warmii - program rozrywkowy 02:15 To był dzień 03:20 4music - program muzyczny 04:25 Dekoratornia 04:55 4music - program muzyczny 05:59 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Kasia i Tomek 3 (31) 06:30 Kasia i Tomek 3 (32) 07:00 Dziwna przygoda Kubusia Puchatka - film animowany (USA,1997) 08:40 Stefan Malutki - film animowany (Argentyna,Hiszpania,2006) 10:35 Cziłała z Beverly Hills 3 - film familijny (USA,2012) 12:30 Zakochany kundel - film animowany (USA,1955) 14:00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: O dzielnym krawczyku - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2008) 15:20 Historia Kopciuszka - film familijny (Niemcy,2010) 17:00 K-911 - komedia kryminalna (USA,1999) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (7) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (9) 20:00 Skazani na Shawshank - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1994) 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 3 (18/23) 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 3 (19/23) 00:55 Zabić, by przetrwać - film kryminalny (USA,2012) 02:45 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3 (8) - program rozrywkowy 03:25 Dyżur (1) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 JRG w akcji (4) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 Menu na miarę (6) - program kulinarny 04:40 Z archiwum policji (11) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 Menu na miarę (7) - program kulinarny 05:30 Z archiwum policji (12) - serial dokumentalny TVN 7 04:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 12: Bretania (10/16) 05:30 We dwoje (9/16) - program rozrywkowy 06:45 Mango 08:50 Przyjaciele 8 (18/24) 09:20 Tata i skaut - komedia (USA,1994) 11:20 Kobiece sztuczki - film obyczajowy (USA,2008) 12:50 Wymarzony kawaler - komediodramat (USA,2008) 14:40 Wielka wyprawa - komedia (USA,1988) 16:40 W krzywym zwierciadle: Strzelając śmiechem - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1993) 18:25 Uwolnić orkę 3: Na ratunek - film przygodowy (USA,1997) 20:00 Prawdziwe historie: Prawdziwa zbrodnia - thriller (USA,1999) 22:35 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 17 (2/16) 23:40 Kochać i umrzeć - dramat sensacyjny (USA,2008) 01:25 Arkana magii 03:35 Druga strona medalu 3: Maja Włoszczowska (2/8) 04:05 Druga strona medalu 3: Krzysztof Krauze (3/8) 04:35 Druga strona medalu 3: Karol Bielecki (4/8) 05:05 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Brygada ratunkowa 2 (10) 07:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (119) - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (120) - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Kopalnie króla Salomona (1/2) - film przygodowy (Niemcy,USA,2004) 09:50 Słoń Benjamin (19) 10:25 Bibi Blocksberg (7) 11:00 Mami Fatale (7) 11:30 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie (1) 11:40 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie (2) 11:55 Mali giganci (9) 12:00 Reksio (28) 12:10 Reksio (29) 12:30 Poszukiwacze zaginionego diamentu - komedia sensacyjna (Niemcy,RPA,2008) 14:30 Ale numer 4 (4) - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Ale numer 4 (5) - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Labou i skarb piratów - film przygodowy (USA,2008) 17:25 Pan Andersen opowiada (25) 18:00 Magiczny flet - film animowany (USA,1994) 19:00 Sekrety Biblii (2) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Czwarty tenor - komedia romantyczna (USA,2002) 22:00 Dwa oblicza smoka - komedia sensacyjna (Hongkong,1992) 00:25 Zabójcze zlecenie - thriller (USA,2009) 02:10 Kasia i Tomek 3 (31) 02:45 Menu na miarę (7) - program kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (2) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (8) - program kulinarny 03:50 Dyżur 3 (35) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (13) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 3 (36) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (1) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 W blasku fleszy (2) - program rozrywkowy TV 6 05:55 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:55 Świat według Bundych 6 (110) 07:25 Świat według Bundych 6 (111) 07:55 Trójkąt - komedia kryminalna (Francja,1991) 09:55 Zabójczy parasol - komedia kryminalna (Francja,1980) 11:50 Little Lady Fauntleroy - film familijny (Niemcy,Austria,2013) 14:00 Dobroduszny olbrzym - komediodramat (USA,2010) 16:00 Bez wyjścia - thriller (USA,2009) 18:00 Świat według Bundych 6 (112) 18:30 Świat według Bundych 6 (113) 19:00 Tajemnice meteorytu z Czelabińska - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2013) 20:00 Galileo (238) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 2 (9) - serial dokumentalny 21:35 Tajemnice meteorytu z Czelabińska - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2013) 23:25 Uważaj na wilkołaka - horror (Kanada,USA,2008) 01:10 Wzór (41) 02:05 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 05:59 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: NAC Breda - PSV Eindhoven 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: NAC Breda - PSV Eindhoven 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Calgary - łyżwiarstwo szybkie/short track 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Calgary - łyżwiarstwo szybkie/short track 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Transfer Bydgoszcz - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Transfer Bydgoszcz - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska - mecz: Howerła Użhorod - Szachtar Donieck 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska - mecz: Howerła Użhorod - Szachtar Donieck 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Turynie - łyżwiarstwo szybkie/short track 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Turynie - łyżwiarstwo szybkie/short track 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - piłka nożna/futsal 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - piłka nożna/futsal 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Orlen Wisła Płock - Gaz-System Pogoń Szczecin 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Orlen Wisła Płock - Gaz-System Pogoń Szczecin 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: AZS Koszalin - Anwil Włocławek 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: AZS Koszalin - Anwil Włocławek 22:55 Nitro Circus Live News (1) - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Calgary - łyżwiarstwo szybkie/short track 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Calgary - łyżwiarstwo szybkie/short track 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity na czasie 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 smESKA 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Hot plota 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Gorąca 20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Gorąca 20 18:00 Szymorning 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Hity na czasie 19:30 Top 5 20:00 Serialowe hity na czasie: Wilfred (7) 20:30 Serialowe hity na czasie: Wilfred (8) 21:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 21:30 ESKA TV News 22:00 Serialowe hity na czasie: Wilfred (7) 22:30 Serialowe hity na czasie: Wilfred (8) 23:00 Hot plota 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 06:55 Blisko ludzi 07:25 Czarno na białym - magazyn 07:55 Rozmowy w toku 08:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 09:30 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya (10/13) - program rozrywkowy 10:30 Kartoteka 3 (13-ost.) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:30 Wioska bez kobiet - film dokumentalny 12:40 Rodzinny galimatias (10/11) - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Wojny magazynowe (7/19) - reality show 13:40 Wojny magazynowe (8/19) - reality show 14:10 4 wesela (2/13) - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Dzieciaki (1/12) - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Wielkie przeprowadzki (12/13) - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Tropiciele przekrętów 2 (2/7) - magazyn poradnikowy 17:10 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie 2 (11/13) - magazyn poradnikowy 19:10 Usterka (10/16) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:45 Ola w trasie 2 (6/10) - program krajoznawczy 21:10 Dzieciaki (3/12) - serial dokumentalny 21:45 Express 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 Ostre cięcie 4 (9/12) - program rozrywkowy 22:45 Świat bez fikcji 5 (4/8) - serial dokumentalny 23:15 Cela - cykl reportaży 23:50 Taboo 8 (8-ost.) - serial popularnonaukowy 00:45 Nic osobistego (5/6) - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Rosja (6/12) - serial dokumentalny 02:10 Blisko ludzi 02:40 Rozmowy w toku 03:25 Uwaga! po Uwadze 04:05 Nie do wiary (4/11) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 04:30 Superwizjer 04:55 Psie adopcje (11) - serial dokumentalny 05:20 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 05:30 Święta wojna: Owce i ryby (29) 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Wszystko mi disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Kuchnia polowa - program muzyczny 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:05 Disco polo hit wszech czasów (2) - program muzyczny 21:22 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:05 Święta wojna: Wielka wygrana (30) 23:31 Święta wojna: Owce i ryby (29) 23:50 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 06:00 Daleko od noszy: Upiorny duch prywatyzacji (164) 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Czary miłości (297) 08:05 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Ciężki los ojca (298) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Taszyzm o kocich oczach (71) 09:30 Synowie: Wściekły kibic (2) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Wynalazek częściowo zepsuty (159) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Rodzina chwilowo zastępcza (160) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Życie Zenona (206) 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Dziecko niczyje (2) 13:00 Pierwsza miłość (1770) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (51) 14:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Podróż poślubna (84) 14:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Urok Waldusia (85) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Spektakle i akademie (227) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Demoralizator (224) 16:30 Synowie: Tajemnica spowiedzi (3) 17:00 Daleko od noszy: Ideał do reklamy (141) 17:30 Daleko od noszy: Skłócacz i Godzilla (142) 18:00 Gra w ciemno (306) - teleturniej 19:00 Awantura o kasę (170) - teleturniej 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Walec historii (255) 21:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Panna psycholog (97) 21:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Wędkarstwo uspokaja (98) 22:00 Daleko od noszy: Kryminalne zagadki szpitala (165) 22:30 Daleko od noszy: Siła uczuć (166) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Wezyr (275) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Plan dnia (192) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Derby stolicy (14) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Kryminalne zagadki szpitala (165) 01:00 Daleko od noszy: Siła uczuć (166) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (96) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (96) - teleturniej 03:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Panna psycholog (97) 04:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Wędkarstwo uspokaja (98) 04:30 Daleko od noszy: Kryminalne zagadki szpitala (165) TVP Kultura 08:00 Afisz kulturalny - magazyn kulturalny 08:10 Kulturanek 2: Kwiaty czy kwadraty? (10) 08:50 Portrety: Siostry Lilpop i ich miłości - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 10:35 Piekło, niebo - film obyczajowy (Polska,2004) 11:55 Poniedziałek z piosenką: Edward Dziewoński i jego goście (1) - widowisko 12:50 Śluby panieńskie - komedia kostiumowa (Polska,2012) 14:45 Czy ktoś mnie kocha w tym domu? - film obyczajowy (Polska,1992) 16:00 O miłości i nienawiści. Tropami Barbary Skargi - wykład prof. Zygmunta Baumana 17:20 Portrety: Siostry Lilpop i ich miłości - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 19:05 Kryształ - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1970) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki: Powódź (4/7) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Przerwane objęcia - dramat obyczajowy (Hiszpania,2009) 22:35 Nocne czytanie w wannie (30) - program artystyczny 23:00 Młoda Kultura: L.U.C i Motion Trio - koncert 00:20 Sztuka czytania 3 (6) - magazyn 00:55 Informacje kulturalne 01:25 London Calling: Nieopowiedziana historia brytyjskiego popu (2) 02:35 Przerwane objęcia - dramat obyczajowy (Hiszpania,2009) 04:50 Witkacego wywoływanie duchów - film animowany (Polska,1989) 05:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:20 Był taki dzień: 11 listopada - felieton (Polska,2006) 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny: 11.11.1989 08:05 W pogardzie i chwale. Wojciech Korfanty - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2009) 09:00 Marszałek Piłsudski (2/8) 10:00 Przystanek niepodległość - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 10:30 Śpiewnik Polaka: Pieśni patriotyczne i żołnierskie - koncert 11:30 Święto Niepodległości - transmisja z uroczystości państwowych w Warszawie 13:15 Śladami legionów - reportaż 13:40 Wrota Europy - dramat wojenny (Polska,1999) 15:05 Jedenasty - reportaż 15:45 Ignacy Paderewski - zarys biografii: O Niepodległą - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 16:20 Błękitny generał - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 17:00 Marszałek Piłsudski (3/8) 18:05 Kalendarium historyczne: Rówieśnicy niepodległości - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny: 11.11.1989 19:40 Spór o historię: Dlaczego 11 listopada? - debata 20:20 Być równy innym - Wincenty Witos - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 21:00 Flesz historii (156) 21:25 Świadkowie XX wieku: Józef Piłsudski - film dokumentalny (Polska,1937) 23:00 Roman Dmowski. Współtwórca Niepodległej - felieton (Polska,2009) 23:35 Haracz szarego dnia - dramat wojenny (Polska,1984) 01:10 W służbie Orła Białego - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 01:35 Ostatni legioniści - film dokumentalny (Polska,1989) 02:30 Małe ojczyzny: Tam, gdzie Trylogia była Biblią - cykl dokumentalny 03:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Siła wyższa - odc. 7/13* - Zazdrość i medycyna wschodnia; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Las bliżej nas - odc. 46 Jesień w lesie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Janka - odc. 8 - Wielki skok (Janka 8 Wielki skok); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Śpiewnik Polaka - pieśni ludowe i ze śpiewnika babuni; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Kazimierz Pułaski - bohater dwóch narodów; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jolanta Kessler-Chojecka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Galeria - odc. 45; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 947 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /5/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Święto Niepodległości - transmisja z uroczystości państwowych w Warszawie; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Ranczo - odc. 81* - Podróż w czasie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 814* - Wirus; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Wałęsa Prezydent; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ireneusz Engler; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 45; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Polak (356); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /5/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Śpiewnik Polaka - Pieśni patriotyczne i żołnierskie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 947 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Pułkownik Dowgird powraca; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Proszę słonia odc.3 - Wycieczka za miasto; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /5/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Wiedźmin - odc. 7/13* - Dolina Kwiatów - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Dzień Niepodległości (357); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Wielki Test z Historii. Polskie Powstania; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Przebojowa noc odc. 25 /montażówka /; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 45; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /5/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Janka - odc. 8 - Wielki skok (Janka 8 Wielki skok); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Proszę słonia - odc 3 - Wycieczka za miasto; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Wiedźmin - odc. 7/13* - Dolina Kwiatów; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Dzień Niepodległości (357); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 947; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Wielki Test z Historii. Polskie Powstania; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Rozrywka 05:40 Mój pierwszy raz: Cezary Pazura, Maciej Orłoś, Tatiana Okupnik i zespół Blue Café - program rozrywkowy 06:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Dawnych wspomnień smak 07:15 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą: Robert Makłowicz 07:50 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: U brzegów Sahary - reportaż 08:20 Przepis dnia - magazyn kulinarny 08:30 Od przedszkola do Opola: Pieśni Stanisława Moniuszki - program dla dzieci 09:15 Podróże z żartem: Afryka dzika 10:20 Dzieciaki górą - teleturniej 11:10 Przepis dnia - magazyn kulinarny 11:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki: Z Neo-Nówką 12:15 Życie to kabaret: Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (1) - program rozrywkowy 13:15 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka: Katarzyna Nosowska i Agata Passent 14:05 Szansa na sukces: Golec uOrkiestra 15:10 Kobieta, wino i śmiech - Irenie Kwiatkowskiej w 100. rocznicę urodzin - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Tylko jeden skecz: "Czeska piosenka" - Kabaret Ani Mru-Mru - program rozrywkowy 16:20 Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2) - program rozrywkowy 17:10 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2013 Tarnów - zaproszenie - felieton 17:15 14. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław '93. Warsztat (1) - koncert 18:10 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Największe miasto świata - reportaż 18:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Grill ze smakiem 19:15 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą: Maciej Miecznikowski 19:40 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2013 Tarnów - zaproszenie - felieton 19:45 Dzieciaki górą - teleturniej 20:45 Podróże z żartem: Sportowe 21:40 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2013 Tarnów - zaproszenie - felieton 21:50 Czar par - teleturniej 22:50 Przebojowa noc 23:15 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Tarnów 2013: Ludzie, kino za darmo! (1) - widowisko 00:20 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Tarnów 2013: Do kina czy na film? (2) - widowisko 01:30 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Tarnów 2013: Kocham kino (i multipleks) (3) - widowisko 02:30 Kabaret z mundurem w tle - program rozrywkowy 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:05 Poranek TVP Info 06:09 Pogoda 06:12 Serwis info flesz 06:18 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:33 Poranek TVP Info 06:38 Pogoda 06:42 Serwis info flesz 06:49 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:05 Poranek TVP Info 07:08 Pogoda 07:12 Serwis info flesz 07:18 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Pogoda 07:40 Poranek TVP Info 07:43 Serwis info flesz 07:46 Gość poranka 08:00 Serwis info 08:06 Serwis sportowy 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 08:45 Gość poranka 09:00 Serwis info 09:05 INFObiznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 09:11 Pogoda 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:36 Pogoda 09:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Pogoda 10:15 INFObiznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 10:30 Serwis info 10:36 Pogoda 10:40 Serwis sportowy 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Uroczystości Narodowego Święta Niepodległości 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Serwis sportowy 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Serwis info 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Serwis sportowy 14:55 Pogoda 15:00 Serwis info 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis info 15:55 Pogoda 16:00 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 16:20 Serwis sportowy 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 16:56 INFOrozmowa - program publicystyczny 17:15 Twoje info - program informacyjny 17:52 Pogoda 18:00 Twoje info - program informacyjny 18:21 Serwis sportowy 18:30 Pogoda 18:35 Twoje info - program informacyjny 18:47 INFObiznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:00 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:20 Serwis sportowy 19:26 Pogoda 19:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 19:57 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:20 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Serwis info 21:08 Pogoda 21:15 W przerwie - magazyn sportowy 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Serwis sportowy 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:50 Pogoda 23:00 Sportowy wieczór 23:22 Rówieśnicy niepodległości - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 00:17 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 00:35 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 00:52 Minęła dwudziesta 01:32 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 02:17 Pogoda 02:24 Sportowy wieczór 02:34 Listy do PRL-u 02:45 W przerwie - magazyn sportowy 03:10 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 03:25 Pogoda 03:31 Studio Wschód 04:00 Rówieśnicy niepodległości - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 04:54 Listy do PRL-u 05:05 Polska według Kreta: Wawer (101) 05:30 Puls Polski - magazyn